Don't Give A Damn About My Bad Reputation
by GleekUrselfOut
Summary: Puck loves Kurt. But of course he has a reputation to consider. Rating may go up. First fic, don't hate. Faberry and Brittana also. Brief Wemma, Artina, and Puckleberry
1. Prolouge

PROLOUGE

_I don't give a damn 'bout my reputation  
You're living in the past it's a new generation_

Puck loved Kurt. There was something graceful about the way he talked, the way he sassed everybody, and he was so CUTE when he had slushie on his face. Puck pretty much wanted to grab his lips and kiss him softly and tenderly. But he knew how Kurt felt about him. So why bother? Puck would stay up at night, thinking about this boy, this gorgeous boy, and he couldn't do anything to control himself. He was in love.

Quinn loved Rachel. She was annoying, sure, but that girl was hot, if you got rid of the horrible oufits. Rachel was kinda nice to Quinn back at Sectionals, Quinn never forgot that. Rachel was dating Quinn's ex now, an ex that she lied to. Rachel would never fully understand why she did it, or get that when sitting in the bed with Puck, she thought of Rachel. But Rachel hated Quinn. So there was no point. But it was true. It was love.

Santana loved Brittany. Yeah, they slept together, a lot. But Britt just didn't feel the magic that Santana did. Brittany always seemed to be in Santana's shadow. Santana wanted to show Britt to the world, love her, hold her. But Brittany just didn't feel the same. She'd watch her make out with other men, and Santana would get that friggin jealous feeling. She could do nothing about it. She hated it, but, dammit, she had fallen in love.

So why can't they just tell them? Cause everyone has friggin reputations to consider. 


	2. Today

**Thanks for the reviews! I own nothing. R&R**

ONE

Puck threw himself on the bed. He was so bored at home lately. His phone wouldn't ring, and usually Santana would be bugging him, but strangly not tonight. Puck sighed loudly.

He knew this was all Kurt's fault. The kid won't stay out of his head. He wanted to fuck him, marry him, be with him forever. Talking to him, which was Finn's measly suggestion, would never work. It didn't work today, that was for sure.

_"Hey" Puck said, walking up to Kurt._

"If you're gonna slushie me, or throw me in a dumpster, do it now." Kurt snapped.

"Wasn't planning on it." Puck said. "Considering I'm in Glee now, I wanted to get to know everyone better."

"Yeah right." Kurt scoffed. "Look, whatever your after, I'm watching you." With that, Kurt walked away, leaving Puck staring at his ass.

Puck rolled his eyes at the thought. Why didn't Kurt love him? He was a fucking stud!

Puck suddenly had an idea. He shot up, smiling at himself. All he needed was a good time, and a janitors closet. If Kurt wasn't in love with Puck, he could be in love with Noah, couldn't he?

No, that wasn't true. Too many people have fallen for Noah, and Puck came along and ruined their dreams. Puck was sick of the multiple personalities. Kurt had to fall in love with Puck, whether he liked it or not.

Puck heard his phone go off, smiling, he picked it up.

"Hey baby." he said.

"Hi." the female voice said. Quinn Fabray was his best friend, his lover, his baby's mother. Quinn was the reason Kurt didn't love Puck. Puck was the reason Rachel didn't love Quinn.

Rachel was a whole different story. She was annoying as hell, but she was hot. Quinn would have loved to tap that, but Rachel hated her. What she did to Rachel's current boyfriend, Finn, Puck's best friend, Kurt's brother.

"What's up?" Puck asked.

"I'm painting my nails with Santana and Britt, you?"

"No Rachel?"

"Why would she wanna come? Look..." her voice went to a whisper. "San and Britt don't know I'm a lesbian yet! Don't need you broadcasting it!"

"Both of them are lesbians too! You see them make googly eyes at each other!"

"Shut the hell up. Stop labeling people."

"WTF?" Puck said. "I'm..."

"Save it!" Quinn said. "Why do I bother talking to you?"

"But..."

"Goodbye!" Quinn hung up the phone.

God, Quinn could be so wierd. Puck shook his head. She was no help. He thought about calling Finn, but shook his head.

For now he needed to plan out tomorrow.

**Hope you liked it. It was a shaky start, but I tried. :) R&R.**


	3. Tomorrow

TWO

Puck walked through the halls of McKinely High, giving anyone who dared to look him in the eye a look that said "Go jump off a bridge."

Quinn walked up next to Puck, giving everyone a similar look. "I'm sorry about what I said yesterday, Puck."

"Forgiven." Puck said. He wasn't sure whether it was true, though.

"Are you okay?" Quinn said.

"Fine. Just freakin' fine Quinn. I'm in love with a dude who hates me, my mojo is dying, and my girlfriend is pissed off at me."

"Santana hates everyone, Puck. And you're concearn about your popularity is the exact reason Kurt doesn't like you. I know him, Puck. He wants someone who cares about him more than anything."

"Quinn, don't you think I realized that?" Puck said, raising an eyebrow. "So, what are you up to? Don't try and say that I'm the only miserable one here."

"I, unlike you, am trying to stay positive. And my idea of forming a friendship is going better than yours. We have a shopping day today."

"With Finn." Puck said, smirking.

"How did you know?" Quinn said.

"He told me. God, your ex, your love, and you on a shopping day. Sounds like a bad sitcom plot."

"Hey, at least I've gotten farther than you have."

Puck suddenly got an idea. "Can we come shopping too?"

"Huh?"

"If you invite Kurt, then I can come too, and..."

Quinn raised an eyebrow. "You wanna cash in on my date?"

"In exchange, I'll drag Finn away from you, so you can hang with Rachel." Puck said, grinning.

"Fine. But...you also have to sing with me in Glee."

Puck raised an eyebrow. "What song?"

Quinn gave him a smile. "You'll see." She strutted down the hall.

SPANISH

"Kurt." Quinn whispered. Kurt perked his head up.

"Yes, Quinnie?" Kurt said, smiling. Puck, who was staring at them from the corner, thought of how cute Kurt was when he was smiling.

"Me and Rach are going on a shopping day with some friends. Would you like to come?"

"Who will be there?"

"Finn, Puck..."

"Puck?" Kurt said. Quinn nodded.

"Are you coming?" Quinn asked, noticing that Kurt said Puck's name with curiousity. She looked over at Puck, who seemed to have noticed it too.

"Can't pass up a shopping trip." Kurt said. He went back to his work.

"Better stretch your vocal chords." Quinn whispered, turning around to Puck. Puck smiled at her.

"Quinn, turn around." Mr. Shue said. Quinn nodded, a smile on her face.

GLEE

"Mr. Shue." Quinn said. "Me and Puck have a song to sing." Puck grabbed his guitar as Quinn told Brad and the band the song.

Puck started, his heavy voice booming in the song.

_Misery  
Oh yeah  
Oh yeah  
So scared of breaking it  
But you won't let it bend  
And I wrote two hundred letters  
I won't ever send  
Somehow it is cut so much  
Deeper then they seem  
You'd rather cover up  
I'd rather let them be  
So let me be  
And I'll set you free_

I am in misery  
There ain't no other  
Who can comfort me  
Why won't you answer me?  
Your silence is slowly killing me  
Girl you really got me bad  
You really got me bad  
I'm gonna get you back  
Gonna get you back  


Quinn continued, her soft voice balencing the tone of the song.

_Your salty skin and how  
It mixes in with mine  
The way it feels to be  
Completely intertwined  
It's not that I didn't care  
It's that I didn't know  
It's not what I didn't feel,  
It's what I didn't show  
So let me be  
And I'll set you free  
_

Quinn and Puck watched in shock as Santana got up, joining them in the chorus.

_I am in misery  
There ain't no other  
Who can comfort me  
Why won't you answer me?  
Your silence is slowly killing me  
Girl you really got me bad  
You really got me bad  
I'm gonna get you back  
Gonna get you back  
_

The three sang the bridge in unison. The others sang with ooos and ahhs.

_Say your faith is shaken  
You may be mistaken  
You keep me wide awake and  
Waiting for the sun  
I'm desperate and confused  
So far away from you  
I'm getting here  
Don't care where I have to go  
_  
_Why do you do what you do to me, yeah  
Why won't you answer me, answer me yeah  
Why do you do what you do to me yeah  
Why won't you answer me, answer me yeah  
_

Everyone joined in, their voices combined with clapping, dancing.

_I am in misery  
There ain't no other  
Who can comfort me  
Why won't you answer me?  
Your silence is slowly killing me  
Girl you really got me bad  
You really got me bad  
I'm gonna get you back  
Gonna get you back_

There was laughs and applause from everyone, including Shue. "That's what I'm talking about!" he yelled.

Puck was halfly distracted though. Kurt had his eyes on him. Puck flashed a smile. "See you later Hummel." he said, earning a look from Kurt.

Kurt so wanted him.

**Thanks for your reviews. English was not my first language, so I'm not the greatest speller. *blushes." R&R. Sorry this is late, by the way.**

**I own nothing. If I did, there would be some serious Purt action on Glee.**


End file.
